powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime for a Change
"Mime for a Change" is the second half of the 11th episode in the first season of The Powerpuff Girls, following "The Rowdyruff Boys." Synopsis An accidental bleach spill turns Rainbow the Clown into the malevolent Mr. Mime, and he proceeds to turn Townsville black and white and dead all over. The thought of a colorless world has the Girls seeing red, and before he knows it, Mr. Mime's number is up. Features the songs "Rainbow's Theme Song" and "Love Makes The World Go 'Round" by David Smith. Plot In the beginning of the episode, happy and ever-colorful Rainbow the Clown is entertaining a group of kids for a birthday party (which is hosted for a boy named Jim). He sings a song, making the kids laugh and cheer. At the end, he dances to the road, only to hear a bleach truck approach! The bleach truck notices Rainbow and flops on its side, and safely goes around Rainbow. Rainbow says that was close, but the bleach truck breaks apart, spilling bleach out all over him. The bleach makes Rainbow's colors disappear and the joy drain out, replacing everything with hate and greyscale. The truck driver asks if he is okay, and, horrified by the color, Rainbow drains the color from him. A boy tries to speak, but Rainbow drains his color, too. Rainbow then stomps on the ground, turning Townsville black and white. Of course, Rainbow the Clown has turned into the evil Mr. Mime, who takes away color and joy! He then moves onto the rest of Townsville. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls are heading to school on a bus. Bubbles is singing and coloring. When she is done, she holds up a picture of them. Blossom nods, and Buttercup stares. She complanes to the bus driver about how close they are, and he says they have one more stoplight to pass. But the spotlight has no color and the bus almost collides with a car. But the girls save them both. Once they hug each other, Bubbles yells, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE COLOOOOORR?!?!?!" Sure enough, Townsville is two-toned, looking somewhat like an old-time movie! Bubbles frantically starts to color Townsville as Blossom and Buttercup search for clues. They finally find Mr. Mime and chase him into an alley. But when they don't see him, he goes behind them and drains their color and movement. Meanwhile, Bubbles just now notices her sisters' absence. She looks for them, and is so horrified at their lack of color she starts to cry...until she gets the idea to recolor them with her crayons. She tries the approach, but to no avail; Blossom and Buttercup are still black and white and comatose. Realizing her crayons can't help, she drops them to the ground and screams "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" until she gets another idea. Bubbles sets up drums on a big stage, and Buttercup and Blossom up as well holding a Hofner bass guitar and V-shaped electric guitar, respectively. She begans to play, and the second she starts drumming color starts returning. Her sisters wake up and start playing their guitars and then Bubbles starts singing lead. Yes, the song Love Makes The World Go Round shows everyone that happiness is all in the color. All the color returns, and with it the happiness and life of the people of Townsville. During the song, Mean Mr. Mime, furious at this turn of events, attempts to turn the girls black and white again. Blossom begins her guitar solo and notices Mr. Mime approaching. Blossom shoots magic waves from her guitar and zaps Mr. Mime, changing him back into his normal, colorful, cheerful self as Rainbow.. At the end of the song, Rainbow sings his gratitude to the girls, who, in return, beat him up and throw him in jail, most likely for draining their color as Mr. Mime. The narrator announces the day is saved once again, and the girls continue performing from there. Trivia *Along with "Just Another Manic Mojo," this episode doesn't include the Professor and the girls' home. *Rainbow is once again seen in Birthday Bash. *Bubbles was the only Powerpuff Girl not to get turned into black and white. This is because she wasn't with Blossom and Buttercup when they were turned two-toned, due to an accidental separation, and Mr. Mime hadn't seen her. *Mister Mime is similer to the Joker from Batman. Mr. Mime is also the name of a Pokémon and is possibly named after it. *The episode was originally going to have a happy ending for Rainbow where the girls let him go, but network execs had it changed because they wanted a more typical episode ending, *George Jetson from The Jetsons makes an appearance in this episode. *This episode is adapted into a coloring-activity book, including a page for building a PPG mobile with Blossom at the top. *This is the first and only episode seen wherein the girls are playing instruments; Bubbles being the drummer, Buttercup as the bassist and Blossom as the lead guitarist, which is quite ironic since both Buttercup and Blossom's instruments requires finger coordination which they lack in their physical properties. *This is one of Craig McCracken's ten favorite episodes. Quotes *Bubbles: (angry) (picks up the car) HEY! YOU CAN'T PARK NEXT TO A FIRE HYDRANT!! *Driver: I didn't- (Bubbles tosses the car far away) KNOOOOOOOOW!!!! Goofs *During Love Makes The World Go Round: #If you look closely when Blossom is ready to fire her guitar ray at Mr. Mime, her left leg is bare. #During the line "Hear the birds and bells and you will have a brighter day," Blossom's guitar is white instead of red, however, it is possible it wasn't colored in. #During the simultaneous harmony, if you look closely, you can see Blossom isn't actually singing her line, she is actually mouthing Buttercup's line. Also, in the final scene of the harmony, both Blossom and Bubbles are mouthing Buttercup's line instead of singing their own. *When Bubbles is frantically trying to color Townsville, she isn't carrying a box of crayons with her. *During Happy Birthday Jim, Rainbow puts a crown on Jim's head, but after the second verse it disappears and never returns. *Despite the song being girly Buttercup is seen singing it with a wide smile on her face. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1